Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Photo Gallery.
Here are some photos of Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Dcolemanh's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy (Both guides to Thomas and Rayman) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both strong and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Polokus (Both father figures to Emily and Ly the Fairy and master figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains and evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both green and evil because Jano is a guardian in the Cave of Bad Dreams) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox (Both blue) *Lady as Bembette (Both beautiful) *Donald as Otto Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Both stubborn) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer (Both kind) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Characters for the Cast Photos for the 25 Parts Movies Used For Strand VCI Entertainment Thomas US Films *(For Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories, Told By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *(For James Learns A Lesson and Other Stories, Told By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *(For Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories, Told By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(For Thomas Breaks The Rules and Other Stories, Told By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(For Better Late Than Never and Other Stories, Told By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) For Home Strand Home Video Thomas US Films *(Trust Thomas and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Percy Takes The Plunge and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *(Thomas's Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) For Video Treasures Thomas US Films *(Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Thomas and His Friends Help Out, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(Henry and the Elephant and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Sing-Along and Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories, Narrated By George Carlin) *(Thomas and His Friends Get Along, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(A Big Day for Thomas, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) For Anchor Bay Entertainment Thomas US Films *(Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(Races, Rescues, and Runaway and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(10 Years of Thomas, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *(Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Stories, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(Thomas and the Magic Railroad, told by Alec Baldwin) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Part 5) *(Part 6) *(Part 7) *(Part 8) *(Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures, narrated By Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin) *(Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin and George Carlin) *(Best of Percy, Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(Best of Thomas, Narrated by George Carlin and Ringo Starr) *(Best of James, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) For Anchor Bay Entertainment and Lionsgate Thomas US Films *(Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin) *(Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin) *(Best of Gordon) *(New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures, narrated by Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin) For HiT Entertainment, Anchor Bay Entertainment, and Lionsgates Thomas US Films *(Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon) *(It's Great To Be An Engine, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(The Early Years, Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin) *(Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas' Sodor Celebration!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Songs from the Station, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Calling All Engines!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Track Stars, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Tales from the Tracks, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas' Halloween Adventures, Narrated By Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Michael Brandon) *(Come Ride the Rails, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(On Track for Adventure, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas' Trusty Friends, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *For 20th Century Fox, Anchor Bay Entertainment, and Lionsgates Thomas US Films *(Carnival Capers, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas and the Toy Workshop, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas and the Treasure, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Engines and Escapades, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Mud, Glorious Mud, Narrated By Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and George Carlin) *(The Great Discovery, Narrated by Pierce Bronsan for the US) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Part 5) *(Part 6) For Lionsgates and Hit Entertainment CGI Thomas US Films *(Railway Friends, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(High Speed Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Team Up With Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Percy and the Bandstand, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *For Hit Entertainment CGI Thomas US Films *(Hero of the Rails, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Part 5) *(Part 6) *(Part 7) *(Part 8) *(Part 9) *(Holiday Express, Narrated By George Carlin and Michael Brandon) *(Splish, Splash, Splosh!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(In Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD), Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(The Greatest Stories, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, and Michael Brandon) *(Creaky Cranky, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Misty Island Rescue, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Part 5) *(Part 6) *(Part 7) *(Merry Winter Wish (DVD), Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(The Lion of Sodor (DVD), Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Wobbly Wheels and Whistles, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Pop Goes Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(The Birthday Express, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Thomas in Charge! (DVD), Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Day of the Diesels, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Part 5) *(Part 6) *(Merry Christmas, Thomas!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(In Fiery Flynn, Narrated By Michael) *(Curious Cargo, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Up, Up and Away! (DVD) *(Engine Friends, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, and Michael Brandon) *(Schoolhouse Delivery, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Blue Mountain Mystery, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Part 1) *(Part 2) *(Part 3) *(Part 4) *(Part 5) *(Part 6) *(A Very Thomas Christmas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(In Muddy Maters (DVD), Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(Go, Go, Thomas! (DVD)) *(Railway Mischief, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(Animals Aboard!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *(King of the Railway) *(Santa's Little Engine, Narrated By Mark Moraghan and Michael Brandon for the US) *(The Thomas Way, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(Spills and Thrills, Narrated By Mark Moragahan for the US) *(Trouble on the Tracks (DVD), Narrated By Mark Moragahan for the US) *(Engines to the Rescue (US DVD), Narrated By Mark Moragahan for the US) *(Tale of The Brave, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(The Christmas Engines, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(Signals Crossed (DVD), Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(Dinos and Discoveries, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(The Adventure Begins, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) *(Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Narrated By Mark Moraghan for the US) Category:Dcolemanh